Naruto:Anbu Chronicles
by SaiXInoLuver36
Summary: What happens five years after the fourth great shinobi world war,or as some fans ask,what becomes of the characters and most importantly what becomes of Naruto?Read to find out! WARNING:Character Death
1. Info on the characters BEFORE you read!

_Time:5 years into the future (After the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the defeat of Uchiha Madara as well as Kabuto and Zetsu.)_

_Setting:Naruto Universe._

_All Naruto Characters are at least 21-23 years old while the jonins are in their 30's and Tsunade is past 60 years old and is retired and gave her position to Kakashi. Characters like Konohamaru are 17 years old._

_ALL of the konoha 12 are ANBU and Jonin leveled,while Sakura is Sanin leveled and Naruto is Kage/Sanin leveled. Sasuke's whereabouts are unknown but a tip will lead to him at the end,after many failed tips and attempts._

**Characters:**

**Naruto Uzumaki-**

Age-21

Sannin level

Summons: Toads

Elements: Wind and Water

Appearance: Looks like Minato with long sideburns like him, large forehead protector w/ Konoha symbol on it. He also wears the standard ANBU outfit and ANBU tatoo on his right wears a porcelain fox mask.

Naruto passes the Chunin exams with flying colors getting high marks on the espionage section by creating a Shadow Clone of the professor and looked at the answer guide then dispersed the clone and knew all the answers. For the teamwork section, Naruto also passed in a record amount of time. For the last part of the test, Naruto beat his opponent extremely fast and was named a Chunin.

Has found balance between his power and the Kyuubi's. He has come to rely on his power more resulting in much better chakra control. He also is in complete control of the Demon Fox's chakra by first sealing the key completely and so he just using his own chakra and learnt perfect chakra control. Then he slowly released more and more of the Kyubi's chakra to mix with his own.

Also, after mastering the Kyuubi's chakra, Kakashi gave Naruto his father's special Kunai to perform the Fourth's Flash technique.

All along the way, Naruto has been working on using Rasengan without any shadow clones. By the end of the time skip, he can have one in each hand and add his elemental chakras.

Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto's two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus.

-Earns the name "Konoha's Yellow Flash"(after his father),"Hero" and "Konoha's Orange Hokage".

**Sasuke Uchiha-**

Age-21

Sannin level

Summons: Hawks

Elements: Fire and Lightning

Since he killed Manda, Sasuke can no longer summon snakes to help him because they do not wish to work for him.

Receives Itachi's eyes from Madara.

Sasuke defeated Madara,along with Naruto in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

Wears armor and wields the weapon of Madara Uchiha.

After his and Naruto's fight against Madara,he leaves and his whereabouts are unknown.

-Is skilled in sword fighting.

**Sakura Haruno**

Age-21

Sannin level

Summons: Slugs

Elements: Earth and Water

Appearance:Long hair, fair chest, and wears the standard ANBU outfit along with the tatoo on her right arm and wears a porcelain kitty mask.

Sakura continued to train under Tsunade, increasing her medic-nin techniques.

After Tsunade retires as Hokage, Sakura becomes the head medical ninja.

Leads Team Sakura, a team consisting of medic-nin. Team Sakura usually is either divided up to go with other teams or works all together with large ninja teams like the Twenty Platoons. Team Sakura has the lowest percentage of team members getting hurt due to the team being made completely of medic-nin and the expert teaching of Sakura.

-Earns the name "Tsunade Number 2" and "Konoha's Cherry Blossom".

**Kakashi Hatake-**

Age: 36

Kage level

Kakashi as 6th Hokage

Is asked to become the Sixth Hokage.

Kakashi did not accept the title, feeling that Naruto was better suited for the job.

Late to everything, gets distracted reading books, but when working gets a lot done.

He marries Hanare.

They have two kids, Rin and Obito. (Named after his teammates).

-Retires after the execution of Sasuke and gives his title to Naruto at his and Sakura's engagement party.

**Tenzo Senju (aka Yamato)-**

Age: 33

Jonin level

Decides to restart the Senju clan

Marries Shizune

Their kids have Mokuton abilities.

Is now co-captain of roots.

**Sai**

Age: 21

Jonin level

Becomes a member of ANBU and becomes the new captain of the foundation,roots, Yamato's right-hand man.

Very good at genjutsus using his art to make the genjutsu like the Kurama clan.

Wears a rat mask.

**Kurenai Yuhi-**

Kurenai raises her 5 year old son, Asuma, She also teaches at The Academy on how to perform genjutsus.

She names Shikamaru as Asuma's godfather and Hinata as Asuma's godmother.

Trains Ino in genjutsu and Ino has surpassed her,creating her own unique genjutus involving poisons,explosions and weapons.

**Hinata Hyuga**

Age-21

Jonin level

Summons:Ravens

Element: Water and Fire

Ends the tradition of sealing the branch family of the Hyuga clan.

Becomes Grand Hyuga Princess.

-Wears a Raven mask.

Earns the name "Konoha's Purest Heart" and "Konoha's Raven" as well as "Grand Princess"

**Shino Aburame-**

Summons:Bugs

Age: 21

Jonin level

Head of Aburame clan.

ANBU Hunter ninja.

Shino is leader of Team Shino, specializing in tracking. Shino and Kiba's team are rival tracking teams.

-Wears a falcon mask.

**Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru-**

Age: 21

Summons:Wolves

Jonin Level.

Elements: Wind and Earth

Head of Inuzuka clan.

ANBU Hunter ninja.

Kiba is also leader of Team Kiba specializing in tracking. In his team he has a chakra-sensing ninja, a ninja w/ extremely good hearing, and a third ninja who can detect things through the earth (like Toph from Avatar but not blind.)

-Wears a wolf mask.

-Earns the name "Vicious Wolf Of The Fire Country"

**Ino Yamanaka-**

Age:21

Jonin level.

Summon: Moths

Elements: Water and Lightning

Head of the Yamanaka clan.

Becomes an excellent spy and recon ninja. Ino specializes in spying and also carries out assasination missions.

Part of ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Squad. Learns from Ibiki Morino.

Leader of Team Ino, which specializes in espionage and recon.

Uses her Moth summons to send messages.

Becomes the villages main seductress,and a devoted medical ,during the five year timeskip after war,Ino increases her Taijutsu skills,creating powerful kicks,and learns flower/cherry blossom based genjutsus thanks to Kurenai.

She also becomes Shizune's apprentice at poison based techniques and surpasses her,becoming a poison specialist and is also Ibiki's prized student and eventually takes on as leader of the torture and interrogation dept. after Inoichi retires.

She has also surpassed her clan and is the only one that can do soul transfer techniques,a branch of mind transfer jutsus but this time the user is allowed to stay in their body and split their souls.

She is also on par with Sakura on her medical ability.

Can also can do mind body disturbance and Fuu's puppet techniques,as well as chakra sensing.

-Appearance:Her hair grows longer,reaching her knees,is full figured,and wears the standard ANBU outfit along with the tattoo on her right is also one of the most beautiful kunoichi of konoha,coming after tsunade,which is why she is a successful seductress.

-Has a fake identitiy to protect her real one for seduction missions,which is Kohana Hitomi.

-Wears her long platinum blonde hair out sometimes for seduction missions and her hair up for other missions.

-Wears a butterfly mask.

-Earns the name "Konoha's Flower" and "Madame Seductress"

-Creates herbal medicines and teas.

**Shikamaru Nara-**

Summons:Deers

Age: 21

Jonin level

Elements: Fire and Wind

Head of Nara clan.

Kakashi's right hand man and chief adviser.

Appearance:Wears the standard ANBU uniform with the tattoo on his right shoulder and a deer mask.

He is now the villages main strategist and has his own office.

Earns the name "Shogi Master" and "Konoha's Laziest"

**Choji Akimichi-**

Age: 21

Jonin level

Summon: Pigs/Boar

Elements: Fire and Earth

Head of Akimichi clan.

Apperance:Wears the standard ANBU uniform,with the tattoo on his right arm and also wears a boar mask.

**Rock Lee-**

Summons:Pandas

Age: 22

Jonin level

Taijutsu master and owns a dojo at the end.

Appearance:Wears the standard ANBU outfit with the tattoo on his right shoulder and a panda mask.

Rock is the leader of Team Lee, specializing in taijutsu.

Earns the name "Master Lee" and "Bruce Lee".

**Neji Hyuga-**

Summons:Lions

Age: 22

Jonin level.

Elements: Lightning and Earth

Head of the Hyuga clan.

He becomes ANBU the uniform and tattoo,along with a Lion mask.

He stops the Hyuga clan from having a main and branch house and now the clan is one royal clan,with no curse marks.

Earns the name "Hyuga Prince".

**Tenten-**

Summons:Bears

Age: 22

Jonin level

Becomes a weapons specialist.

She is the leader of Team Tenten which specializes in long range fighting.

-Wears a bear mask.

**Konohamaru-**

Age: 17

Tokubetsu Jonin level

Elements: Wind and Fire

Konohamaru becomes chunin.

Konohamaru learns how to summon monkeys.

Goes out with Moegi,while Udon dates Hanabi.

**Jugo**

Age: 23

Jonin level

Elements: Earth and Water

Sakura creates a medicine to control the effects but Jugo wants full control over it.

Jugo searches for spiritual help to control his power and goes and joins the Fire Temple and becomes a monk.

Jugo becomes the Head Monk of the Fire Temple and Konoha sends ninja who have difficulties controlling their abilities.

Jugo has learned many Fire Temple jutsus.

**Karin:**

Age: 21

Jonin level

Elements: Wind and Lightning

Karin is revealed to still love Sasuke.

She eventually fights against Sakura and is killed for underestimating her and telling her how Sasuke bad mouthed a said girl with pink hair.

**Suigetsu:**

Age: 21

Kage level

Elements: Water and Wind

Suigetsu develops a technique so he has nine arms: 7 to hold the swords and use them and two to perform hand seals, throw shuriken etc.

When Sasuke is captured,Suigetsu escapes and his whereabouts after this is unknown.

**Other Notes**

-Udon dates Hanabi.

-Everyone from the konoha 12 becomes members of ANBU.

-They all wear the same outfit and tattoo,but different masks.

-Hinata becomes grand princess of the hyuga clan,along with Hanabi. ;)

-Gaara is married to Matsuri

-Kankurou is engaged to Sari (Matsuri's friend)

-Temari is already married to someone and it is revealed that she and Shikamaru dated,but it didn't work out because of a long distance relationship.

-Sai and Shikamaru are in love with Ino.

-Naruto is still in love with Sakura.

-Sakura moves on from loving Sasuke,realizing that he really is an avenger and nothing will ever change him and he will never love her,seeing he still refered to her as annoying.

-Hinata moves on from Naruto,becoming one of his closest friends,and is engaged to another shinobi.

-Neji and Tenten are lovers.

-Chouji is dating Ayame.

-They all have their own special ANBU teams.

*The others are seeing unknown OCs that i'm gonna make up lol.

And for you Sasusaku lovers,Sasuke in this story hates Sakuras' guts :/


	2. Before The Timeskip

**Sakura's POV**  
><em>After the fourth shinobi world war,and the defeat of Madara,my little hope for Sasuke came to an end. Right after the fight,and when we went to find Naruto and see his condition,he told me Sasuke had left. Hinata had activated her byakugan along with others and scanned the areas,but Sasuke was gone...long gone.<br>Naruto had recovered quickly,like he always did,but after that,he disappeared...again.  
>Tsunade had told me that Naruto had signed up for another leave with Bee,to control his kyubi jutsus and chakra,a little more better. But she handed me a letter directly from Naruto. It read:<em>

_"Dear Sakura,_  
><em>By now you must be wondering where i am.I'm sure Tsunade explained I had left the village for more kyubi training and other training,but don't worry,I'll be back in a flash - BELIEVE IT!<em>  
><em>-Naruto"<em>

_And with that he left a small drawing of himself,looked like a chibi at the end of it.I smiled and laughed at that,but a little sadly. Tsunade noticed this,and advised me that she would be training me more intense medical training than before,which I at the moment,agreed to,to keep myself busy._

_After that meeting,I made my way to my closest friends apartment,well,more like shop,but her mother informed me she wasn't there and that she was super busy. Ino had wanted more training with her father,and some other special training her mother didn't seem to mention. So after this,I went to see how Hinata and everyone else was._

_It must be some kind of plan,because everyone was busy with more training than ever. It seemed we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. So I took my last free sigh,and headed towards home,until the next day,the day i would train,and as well,be busy,...which was...Today._

Sakura had gotten out of her bed,her last of thoughts finished. She had a quick shower,got dressed in her training attire,fixed her hair and as soon as she was about to grab her headband,she decided to leave it there,for a while. Sakra then looked outside her window for the last time,then her mirror,gave herself an approving nod,and headed out,to see Tsunade,since training was early today.

She was surprised she hadn't seen any of her comrades out that morning. Usually she'd bump into a few,but there was none. It looked like everyone wanted to be stronger and worthy of something. Sakura sighed at herself. This was going to be a long,...LONG time until she saw any of her friends again._"Naruto,...everyone!...I'll be waiting"_Sakura said to herself quietly and with that,she ran towards her training ground,where she'd be training for eternity.

However,far away at another village,a familiar looking Shinobi looked up at the sky,his thoughts on his friends he wanted to see so SO much after his training,his old sensei,and his friend that gave him misery,the one that inspired him to become stronger and bring him back to his rightful village. He swore that day up and down,to the girl he loved,that he will find Sasuke and that time bring him back,because it was a promise of a lifetime,to which she smiled lightly at and hugged him,seeing he was ok. He then silently promised himself that he would also become worthy of her acknowledgement towards him,and steal her heart away from that of Sasuke's,little did he know,he had already stolen her heart,as she waited for him,getting stronger and stronger every other day for him,making him acknowledge her the way he'd wanted her to."Yo Naruto,its time to train,so come come come and strength you'll gain" his rap partner shouted to him".Naruto had one last thought,of a smiling Sakura,and then ran to Bee.

_I'll definately see you all...someday...and i WILL be stronger!_


	3. Enter:Ino Yamanaka!

**5 Years Later...**  
>A familiar pink haired kunoichi had finally finished getting herself dressed."Its been five years.."she whipered to herself while combing her long waist length hair. She had just finished and set her comb down,then gave herself an approving nod and turned to leave,when she looked towards her closet. She opened it and saw a small box,which belonged to her. It had a photo of her old genin team and her chunin team,her old outfits,and her old forehead protector. She pulled her forehead protector out and stared at it for a moment."I guess I could start wearing it from today on" she said as she started putting it on like she always had,she wore it the same way she wore her old red ribbon,like a hairband. After she tied the back,she put on her boots and left her apartment.<p>

Sakura,along with some others had moved out,and pretty much now live on their own. Sakura had bought an apartment when she was nineteen years old,a year after Ino had gotten hers. She lived two houses away from Ino,her childhood and closest friend. She hadn't seen her in 5 years along with the others,but today was going to be different,because today was the day they were assigned as ANBU members by the homage and Tsunade and they get to see each other and catch up. She couldn't wait.

Over the timeskip,Sakura had definately earned some beauty. She wore a new trademark red short qipao dress with a kimono white wrapping around it,black short tights under,black elbow length gloves that let her fingers out,and black boots with white hedge heels under. Her spiky neck-lengthed hair had grown waist-lengthed,and less spiky that it seemed to be with a hint of waves. Sakura had also gotten taller and wore light makeup,seeing that she was now a women. Sakura had gained compliments by a lot of guys in the village,but there was someone whose beauty was far superior than her own and that was - Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura was about to reach the door when she stopped a little,seeing a young women,about her age,by the door about to go in. She obviously sensed someone there and looked quickly at her side,facing Sakura. The woman was absolutely beautiful. She had long platinum blonde colored hair that reached pass her knees,beautiful cerulean eyes,she wore light makeup,much like Sakura,and had on a purple outfit. She had on a fishnet arm wear that went from her elbow and stopped on top of her fingers,much like Sakura's,A top that had part of her back out,and in the front covered her chest but not the sides of her stomach and only covered her from her chest to her navel,tight purple backs and black sandals with hair style was simple,it had a side bang on the right side of her face,but the rest of her hair was down and the two sides of her hair was pulled back,and had two purple clips in it.

Sakura was absolutely stunned and wondered for a bit who it could've been until she started matching some evidence,and then she realized the women was had gained a lot of beauty over the five years they were apart,hell Ino was so pretty Sakura was sure she surpassed her in her own.

"Sakura!"The blonde woman said almost laughing in excitement. "Ino!" Sakura gasped and hugged her friend. "Oh my god Sakura,where have you been!" "No!,Where have YOU been!" They both laughed and then got down to business. "Did Tsunade ask you to come along today too?" Ino Asked. Sakura nodded "Yup,she said everyone will be here,well seeing you has definately proven her point Ino,nice seeing you again!"Ino smiled and said "Nice seeing you again too!I hope we get to hang out more often like we used to Sakura!" She replied "I hope so too!" Then Ino turned towards the door,looked back at Sakura and asked "Are you ready?" Sakura gulped for a moment and then got more courage and replied "Yeah!" They opened the door and saw everyone already inside,all heads turning on them. Ino posed and smiled and then said "Well everyone,it wasn't the end of me...Ino Yamanaka is BACK!."


	4. Naruto has ARRIVED

Sakura had worked her way around Ino in front of her to greet everyone else in the room. She took notice that her and Ino were the last to arrive,since the whole konoha 12 were there.  
>The first person to greet Sakura was Rocklee. Rocklee had grown taller,and was more muscular,much like every male in the room. He wore a white T-shirt,with black tights underneath,and sported the same hairstyle he wore when he was a genin and also wore his old forehead protecter,on his forehead this time.<p>

"Sakura!"Lee began (with hearts in his eyes apparently) "your beauty has grown so much over our little timeskip!"  
>Sakura blushed at this and thanked him,but he apparently wasn't finished yet."Shall we go on a date!" and that earned him a solid punch in the head from Sakura to which she replied "Looks like you haven't changed much lee" in an irritated way. Ino on the other hand,laughed at his failure."Sakura,Ino!" a calm yet excited voice had called. Sakura turned her head towards the sound of it and locked eyes with a pair of trademark lilac ones,one anyone would know."Hinata..."Sakura calmly started "You've even become more beautiful since the last time too!" And this was no lie. Hinata's rave colored hair had grown past her bottom,and she wore a light purple and white short kimono dress with her regular black jonin sandals.<br>Hinata chuckled a little at this and replied with a "Nice to see you two again...Sakura-san,Ino-san" to which Ino smiled and nodded at.

Then,out of no where,someone had put their hand on Sakura's shoulder and she noticed it was Sai. Sai was wearing an anbu outfit,ridding his roots one."Hey Sakura" he began "your here,but is Naruto coming also?"  
>Sakura looked down a little sadly."Thats right..." She hadn't seen Naruto in five years,and she missed him."No,I really don't think so Sai,but don't worry I know he'll come back!"Sai smiled and then left to talk to Ino.<p>

"Hello " he began "I see Sakura and Hinata are not the only ones whose become more beautiful,but your own looks like it may be far more superior and fiercer" Ino giggled with a blush,thanked him and replied "Well I'm not Yamanaka Ino for nothing right?" and Sai replied "Yes,it's true"Then halfway through their little flirt session,Shikamaru suddenly cut in.

"Hey Ino" he started "So you'd rather find Sai first before you see to your own old teammates" and then Chouji cut in and said "Hey Ino,Sai whats up?"  
>Sai got a little angry because he wanted this to be a him and Ino thing,not a him and Ino with Lazy Shikamaru and fatso Chouji blocking half the view.<p>

"Shikamaru! look at you,you look even more well built than the last time I saw you,and Chouji,you've been on a diet huh?you lost some weight!"  
>The conversation trio then retreated to another part of the room,leaving an angry Sai behind,cursing under his breath.<p>

**MEANWHILE**  
>At the other part of the room,Tenten had just finished talking to everyone and bumped into Neji. Neji had his hair in the same hairstyle,and wore a beige shirt with loose long sleeves and black cargo like pants also wore his forehead protecter."Neji!"Tenten began,"look at you,you've gotten taller and everything!"Neji nodded pleased and replied "Thanks Tenten,even you look better than before".Tenten giggled with a blush "whatever you say,..Neji"and with that she walked off to talk to Hinata.<p>

Neji wondered why she left so early. And what was up with that funny laugh anyway? Was Tenten crazy or something?Just then Kiba and Shino came to talk to him.  
>"So,Neji,Tenten huh?" Kiba said. Shino walked up to them and said "We know theres a little spark between you two".Neji looked at them confused. What did Shino mean by "spark"? And why were they coming over just to have a wierd conversation based on him and Tenten? Kiba noticed his confused look and said "Oh come on,don't tell me your clueless of Tenten's feelings toward you" and then Shino cut in after and said "How could you be clueless hyuga?"<br>Neji was now even more confused. "What do you two mean?" Kiba shot a look at Shino who looked back,and then said "In due time Neji,you'll know what we're talking about" and him and Shino left to talk to Sai,another lonely victim in the room.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in walked Tsunade,three Anbu members and Kakashi,the new homage. Kakashi had become hokage three years into the five year timeskip. Tsunade retired,she had still been training Sakura,and became a village elder,seeing that the last two had already died.

Then Tsunade shot everyone a glare and began."By now your all aware that a ANBU member had given you a letter passing you all as ANBU members from me and Kakashi,so before Sai and the other ANBU lead you to get your uniform and tattoo,theres one more guest also succeeding the title. First of all,good job on succeeding your training of five years,you should all be at least be Jonin leveled,given by the stats of your clans and progress reports by your mentors. I'd like to congratulate others for becoming the heads of their respective clans,everyone here who had a clan so congratulations. Now we will assign you to your squads and the missions we will label you under,but before that I think our guest ought to come in now - COME IN!"

The door slowly opened and in walked in - Naruto Uzumaki.


	5. Assignment!

When Naruto had walked in the room,everyone was speechless. "Hehe! did ya' miss me!" Naruto chuckled. Naruto looked,different and more mature. He had a more masculine build,and a Jounin flak jacket on with a long black sleeved shirt underneath,still had the wooden swirl on the side of it,orange pants,and black sideburns had grown long enough to frame his face,like his father's did.

"Naruto…" Sakura thought to herself "you've grown so much!".

Sakura stepped towards Naruto,hugged him and said "Naruto,….welcome home!".

Naruto looked at Sakura up and down and then asked a very dumb question.

"Hey grammy,who's this girl over here,and why does she know my name!"

This completely set Sakura off. She narrowed her eyes at him in anger and disbelief "Naruto,YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and punched him so hard he flung across the room and landed in the wall.

Naruto got up slowly,despite everyones scared faces,and walked towards Sakura.

"Only one girl does that to me,….and thats…Sakura".

"Its about time you've noticed you -"

"Sakura,you've really grown,you look more…like a women and more beautiful than before".

Sakura blushed at this. "Na-Naruto…" After this inner Sakura decided to make a comment

"CHAA! HELL YEAH!"

Tsunade quickly stood up from her chair. "Ok,enough of this reunion,can't I just assign you all and then get you guys to catch up during your spare time?"

Everyone agreed to this and followed Sai and the three other ANBU,as well as Kakashi and Tsunade into the ANBU department (Authors Note" wherever the hell they be at lol)

They finally reached the area and saw 12 ANBU clothes,masks,and weapons laid out for them.

Tsunade quickly spoke up.

"This will be your ANBU uniform,as you can see where all the lay outs are,there is a name in front of each. There is also a new choice of weapons since you are now ANBU you could use advanced weapons."

Shikamaru picked up his mask and looked at it. "Cool guess i'm a deer"

Chouji saw his mask and got excited "I'm a boar,hm? Ino would did you get?"

"Chouji,I got a butterfly one!" "HAH! I got a cute kitty mask Ino-Pig so beat that!"

Ino shot a deadly glare at Sakura. "Still going on with such childish things,Sakura please" Sakura shot a glare at Ino. "Hey! what are you trying to say!"

"I'm saying I'm not interested in fighting with a immature little brat like you BILL BOARD BROW!"

"Ino PIG!"

After they're fighting schemes they looked at each other with hatred in their was first to break this with a smirk. "Ha! Say what you want but,we're not equals anymore….SAKURA!"

"Ofcourse we're not,with my monstrous strength I could beat you into a pulp INO!

"And with my advanced Mind and Soul jutsu I could rip your soul out and easily kill you"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You wanna see something you foreheaded FREAK!

Tsunade sighed at herself. "This is gonna be a long day isn't it?…."

After 30 minutes of fighting Sakura and Ino had called it quits and was now paying attention to Tsunade.

"OK moving on,I will now explain which kinds of mission you will all be required to do.

Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga,You will be assigned to Hunting,Tracking and Assasination.

Ino Yamanaka,you will be assigned to Assasination,Torture and Interrogation,Spying and Espionage and our top in Seduction.

Sakura Haruno,Naruto Uzumaki,Rock Lee,Ten-ten,and Chouji Akimichi,you will all be assigned to Assasination and hunting.

In addition,Sakura,you will also work in the medical ANBU section,along with Ino.

Shikamaru Nara you will be assigned to Assasination,Hunting and will be our strategist and can use the office your father left for you,congratulations.

And last but not least Neji Hyuga,you will be assigned to Assasination,Hunting Tracking and is our new ANBU captain,congratulations.

"And congratulations to everyone else who made it to ANBU,continue to keep up the good work,DISMISSED!".

Everyone disappeared at the dismissal.

Kakashi noticed the expression on Tsunade's face.

"She must be happy Narutos here too" Kakashi thought to himself before he himself left.

Tsunade was facing the opposite of where everyone was,with a warm smile on her face.

"Naruto,….your finally home…."


	6. Celebration

After everyones assignment and reunion Shikamaru had made a suggestion they all go eat at Yakiniku Q to celebrate becoming Anbu and Naruto's return,as well their five year reunion,to which everyone agreed.

So much had happened during five years,so they all wanted to know what became of each other.

"Hello,nice seeing you all again,may I take your orders?"

"Mai!" Ino Shouted "I didn't know you still worked here! What's up!"

"Nothing much Ino,but thats not important now isn't it? I'll take your orders and leave you guys in peace for your reunion,we can talk later Ino?"

"Ok!" Ino then gave her a friendly smile a wave "Nice seeing you again"

Then after everyone waved at Mai and said hi,they looked at the menu and ordered,pretty much the same thing they would always order after mission successions.

"Ok and what about your drinks?"

They all shot a glare at each other. They were all adults,so they could each pretty much buy something alcoholic.

"Ah,What the hell!" Naruto began "I'll have a bottle of Sake"

"Ok,what about the rest of you"

"I guess we'll order the same thing" Sai spoke up.

"B-but what if-" Hinata began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Hinata we're all adults anyway,so a little alcohol won't kill us at all,right?"

"I-I guess?"

"Hinata loosen up a bit we're just having a little fun" Ino said with a sweet smile, "I promise you none of us will get drunk,ok?"

"Aw man!" Kiba shouted "I was hoping to get just a little drink tonight!"

"You fool" Neji said

"What!" Kiba shouted

"What happens If Tsunade calls one of us over for a mission and we have a hangover or something?"

As much as Kiba wanted to disagree,He had to admit it was true,so he just grudgingly bought one bottle,like Naruto,Sakura and Ino had.

"Anyone else?"

"We'll all have the same thing" Tenten said cheerily.

"Alright,I'll be right out with the grill and meat,and your sake"

The young waitress then disappeared around the back.

"Ino,have you learned how to summon?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah,you summon slugs now right? I summon moths" Ino said with a happy smile.

"Thats so cool Ino,what about you Tenten?"

"I learned how to summon bears,and you Hinata?"

"Huh? O-oh…I summon ravens now"

"SO COOL!" Ino said loudly.

"Ino! Keep your voice down a little would ya'? Your drawing attention to us!"

"Jeez,whatever Shikamaru,…..by the way,are you and Temari dating?"

Shikamaru wore a bored uninterested face. "What?"

"Well rumors say you two were dating,but now I hardly see Temari"

Ino then put on a sheepish grin.

"Or are you _bedding_ her now?"

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes

"We were dating,but we broke up,long distance relationships are too difficult,…and besides,I don't think my life is your business"

Ino then rolled her eyes and turned her attention elsewhere. Chouji ,who noticed how Shikamaru had acted towards Ino silently laughed and thought to himself "_Bah,He's just hiding his feelings from her again_" with a silent chuckle.

Rocklee and Neji were having a conversation about pandas vs tigers,since they got into the whole summoning animals thing,while Tenten looked on annoyed at both of them. Ino was flirting with Sai,_again_,with a jealous looking Shikamaru looking on,while Sakura was trying to catch up with Naruto,slightly blushing,while Hinata was wondering how Kiba was able to summon wolves instead of dogs and was holding this conversation with Kiba and Shino, Chouji sighed to himself,wondering when the food was going to arrive,and as if on cue,the waitress came back with everyones orders.

Everyone stopped their talking,and looked to appreciate the food they hadn't eaten or seen in decades.

Naruto quickly interrupted the silence.

"Well everyone lets _DIG IN_!"

And everyone sure as hell dug into their food.

* * *

><p>The next day,Naruto woke up with a nasty hang over. All he remembered was pictures of him ordering more and more sake,a worried Sakura,everyone else laughing at him,a frightened Hinata,Sakura helping him walk somewhere,and then it all turned black. Luckily,Sakura left him a treatment drink on his dresser. Naruto quickly drank the drink,and instantly started feeling better.<p>

"_I have to thank Sakura for this later_" Naruto thought to himself before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door,and there stood an Anbu at the door.

"Naruto,we have a mission,here is the details,get dressed quickly and follow me to the hokage office" he said as he gave him the paper.

Naruto stood and read it for a little.

"_My first mission...in five years,…..as a Anbu member..._" Naruto thought to himself.

"Thanks I'll be out in five minutes"

"Ok,...and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You failed to recognize me,…again"

"SH-SHINO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! xD<strong>

**Shino totally got him! xD **

**Anyways,thanks to everyone whose added this to favourite/alert so far ^^ **

**I hope you all keep doing so and review review review!**


	7. Its A Mission Alright!

"Jeez" Naruto sighed to himself, "that wasn't even a real mission, it was just a simple stupid delivery" . Naruto then kicked over a pile of garbage that was in his way. "Why the hell did she even send me on this mission?" he began "and with Shino too!, that old lazy ass man couldv'e done it himse-"  
>"Naruto?" . Naruto then turned around to see Sakura. " It is you, but why are you talking to yourself?". Naruto froze with a slight blush across his face " Its Sa-sakura chan" he thought to himself. "Hey Sakura!, where ya headed?"<br>" I was just on my way to the library but i see your here, and since you have nothing else better to do why don't I show you around the new Konoha huh? things have changed since you left"  
>"Really?" Naruto began. "Yeah, come with me and I'll show you!" "I don't think that's quite necessary at the moment Sakura" Said a familiar voice. Sakura and Naruto then turned around to see Sai there.<br>"Good morning, Naruto-san, Sakura-san" he began with a smile " Kakashi asked me to go get you two real quick, theres a special S-classed mission along with me Hinata Ino and Shikamaru, someones got a tip on Sasuke!"  
>Naruto and Sakura frozed.<p>*In Kakashi's office*<p>

"Thanks to Ino and the interrogation squad we've got our first tip on where Sasuke could be at" Kakashi began, "Naruto, Sakura, I know how you must be feeling right no-"  
>"No!" Sakura began. Sakura slowly started clenching her fist and had a pissed off look on her face. "We've tried to help him and save him too many times in the past, all we've done was fail because he's obviously never gonna change, but thats not the case, I really don't give a damn about Sasuke anymore, I could care less how we're bringing him back, Kakashi, there are no feelings, I won't ever mess up like back then, If I have to kill him I gladly will, Sasuke's,...not my friend at all anymore!"<br>"Sakura..." Naruto thought to himself. "I definately won't forgive him! "  
>"But Sakura!" Ino began "How could we forgive him and act like nothings happened? and Ino...especially what he did to you!, we had to go through so much to save you!"<br>Shikamaru then looked down sadly but then put on a serious face. "Sakura's right, we almost lost each other in that war," Shikamaru began " He hurt Chouji so badly, and then captured you and kept you hostage for the uchiha clan revival, we were so scared, and from that moment on I vowed to get stronger and better to protect my teammates, no, my friends,..I can't let that go to waste"  
>Ino then looked Sakura. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Sakura?<br>"Yes!, we have to put an end to Sasuke no matter what!"  
>Hinata then spoke up. " I agree"<br>Just then Kakashi stepped in.  
>"Ok, now that I know how you all feel I guess we can carry on with the mission then. Now this mission is a S-classed mission and top secret, only members of the anbu, me and tsunade know about this. There was a man in the land of valley that fit Sasuke's description and abnormal behaviour. He seemed to have a connection with this man here" Kakashi then put a photo on the table " His name is Ikuto Renji, 35 years old, and he seems to know Sasuke's whereabouts in the valley, but don't get too ahead of yourself, this man is known to be a true devil of the ladies, and ofcourse a no good wiseguy. Ino that's where you come in, seduce him and try to find out everything you know about Sasuke and where he could be, we madethis ID for you also, its a fake one, your name will be Kohana Hitomi while under these missions by the way"<br>"Hai!" Ino replied.  
>"And Hinata"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Using your byakugan ability you could help and try track Sasuke down, Shikamaru, using your intelligence and strategies you could team up with Hinata and also try to find out some more intel on Sasuke, see where hes headed next and whathe's up to"<br>"Hai!" Shikamaru and Hinata replied.  
>"And last but not least Sakura and Naruto, you two will pose as a no good law breakers, and talk with guys who know him well, check places like bars and wise guy joints, he's famous for going to those places, try to gather up as much information on him as possible, I want to see why hes involved with Sasukeand why he's helping him out, got that?"<br>"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto Replied.  
>"Good!" Kakashi began "Your mission starts tommorow morning, come here 8:00 for your undercover clothes, gadgets and some tickets to catch the ferry boat to and from the land ofthe valley, DISMISSED!"<p>


	8. Dreams

Ino tossed and turned that night, uncomfortably in her sleep.

-Ino's Dream/Flashback-  
>"SHIKAMARUUUU!" Chouji shouted in pain and anger, " SHIKAMARU GET UP!" "Its useless!" Sasuke said as he walked closer and closer towards Chouji and Ino. " I temporarily paralyzed him so he wouldnt get in my way!"<br>" What!...the hell do you want!" Shikamaru started " Chouji! Ino! RU...!" *passes out*  
>"His voice was getting a bit annoying!" Sasuke said "You heard him! what do you want with us? why'd,...you single us out?"<br>"Her"Sasuke pointed at Ino " I want her,...Ino"  
>"What! what for?" Chouji shouted.<br>"What would you want with me! I'm not gonna help you out at all so forget it!" Ino started, backing away.  
>" I need you, Ino, for my clan's revival"<br>"What? your crazy!"  
>"INO! RUN AWAY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!I'll take him on!"<br>"But Chouji-!"  
>"Now!"<br>Ino backed and ran away as Chouji ordered her to do, going deeper and deper into the forest until she heard a loud pained scream, which she was sure was Chouji's. Chouji had just gotten hurt by Sasuke, she was sure of it, now Sasuke was on the look out for her. As Ino was about to start running away again, Sasuke appeared out of no where.

"Ino, we meet again I see"  
>*Takes out kunai* "What do you want!"<br>"I already told you, what I want, no, what I need is you Ino"  
>"Forget it!"<br>Ino then throws kunai at Sasuke and dashes towards him, then attempts to punch him, yet Sasuke dodges her punch and catches her fist. Ino then kicks Sasuke away from her and then does another kick to his head and punches him in the face. Sasuke then gets up and dashes towards Ino, then punches her in the stomach hard, causing her to fall over in pain, and then her holds her up by the face, close to his.  
>"You've gotten better at taijutsu and speed I see" He began.<br>"Rot in hell" Ino replied angrily.  
>"I could handle that"<br>"They'll find you Sasuke and when they do I hope they screw you over good"  
>Sasuke then snickers evilly. "You really think your friends are ready for me Ino? You...little bitch!"<br>Sasuke throws Ino into a tree in anger.  
>"You may want to control that little mouth of yours, Its getting you into alot of problems right now" Sasuke says as he walks over to Ino and holds up her face.<br>"Wh-..Why me though?.."  
>"Because Sakura's too annoying and irritating, and I couldn't think of anyone else but you, come to think of it you got even more beautiful like Sakura.<br>"Fuck...you, I'll never forgive you if you keep me hostage like that and use my as some reproduction machine!"  
>"Too bad,..Ino"<br>Ino then spits into Sasukes face, and Sasuke knocks her out. Everything goes black. Ino then awakens several hours later in a cell.  
>"Gasps! Help! is anyone out there! get me out of this shit!"<br>"Its usless you know,..Ino"  
>"!, Sasuke,..you bastard! I'll never forgive you!, watch! you'll see! they'll come and kick your ass!"<br>Sasuke snickers evilly.  
>"Your right about finding out, your dad sent a whole army to find me out, so as he says"<br>"what?.."  
>"You should've seen the way he pleaded for me to let you go, haha yeah right"<br>"Dad.."  
>Sasuke then laughs evilly and maniacly. Ino holds her head and screams frightenly and loudly.<p>

Just then Ino woke up covered in sweat. "Its just,...a dream" Ino reassured herself.  
>Ino then looks at her clock and notices the time is 2:34 am.<br>"I've gotta get back to sleep...I've got a long day,...no, I'll be gone,...for awhile"  
>Ino then drifted off peacefully to sleep.<p>


	9. UPDATE!

**Harro Everybody! ^_^**

_Thanks for adding this story to your favourites and reviewing :3_

_Since it's summer I should be updating on more chapters very soon :)_

_Once again, thank you very much_

_- J~_

_... And yeah, -_- **Im a girl** **^_^**_


End file.
